When Naruto And MegaTokyo Collide
by Wait.What
Summary: This fic has been moved from it's original account to this one, and has been edited. When the MegaTokyo crew gets sucked into the Naruto world, will they remain there forever, or will they become Ninja until a way home has been found? Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, crisp day in Tokyo. Largo was off doing something stupid, Ping was at school, Kimiko was working on "Sight", Erika hadn't beaten up any customers all day, and Piro had had an enjoyable day so far. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Usually Largo would have set the apartment on fire, Ping would have been running to school even though she didn't need to (she WAS a robot anyways), Kimiko would be complaining to Erika about wanting to support herself (and be running from fanboys...who knew that one radio broadcast could be so deadly?), Erika would be beating up Largo or some guy who unfortunately decided to flirt with her and would be walking away with a broken limb ( If Erika didn't break his legs or spinal cord), and Piro would be pondering over why his life was so bad.

Yes, it was way to quite. No monster attacks by 100-ft turtles, no riots most likely caused by Largo, no zombies attacking (unless you included Miho who wasn't attacking anything), no thieves, no nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch. The Police Department were stumped. Even Officer Sonda couldn't figure it out.

Then, while Piro was heading into the back of the store to get a piece of merchandise for a customer, a black swirly vortex opened.

"Hey! Was that here earlier?" Piro asked, pointing at the swirly black thingermajig.

"Was what here earlier?" Miho asked. Piro jumped, squeaking.

"Don't do that!" He yelled. Miho smirked.

"Hey! Piro! Why did you let that Creature Of Darkness in?" Largo asked, popping up.

"I didn't let her in. She just popped up. Again."

"It's fun." Miho replied, smirking even more.

" Wia! Hello, Tohya-san! Ooohhh, look at that pretty swirly thingy! "Ping said.

"What did she say?" Largo asked, confused. Piro repeated what Ping said. Erika snickered.

"I didn't know you talked like that, Piro." She said. Piro sweatdropped. _Why is everybody popping out of nowhere? _He thought, frowning.

" Oi. Erika! I'm here! Hey, where are you? Oh, there you are." Kimiko said as she walked around the store, looking for Erika. Just as Kimiko walked into the room, a gaint hand reached out of the vortex and shoved everyone, including Kimiko, into the Vortex. Where would they go? Only I know.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, in Naruto world, Kabuto was taking a nap. He was woken up when six people landed on top of him.

"Oof!" Kabuto grunted. That really took the wind out of him. He was shocked even more when he opened his eyes to see someone who looked exactly like him on top of him. Everyone got up and see the two Kabuto-type people said "What the hell?"

"Who are you guys? " Kabuto asked, putting on his glasses that he didn't need.

"Huh?Oh, I'm Piro, and this is Kimiko, Erika, Miho, Ping and Largo." Piro said. Everyone nodded or waved when Piro said their name exept for Largo, since he had no clue what Piro was saying since he didn't speak Japanese.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked after they had all gotten off the poor Medical Ninja.

"We don't know. Who are you?" Erika asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Kabuto. So, where are you guys from?"

"Largo and I are from America, the others are from Tokyo." Piro replied.

"America? Tokyo? Where are they?" Kabuto asked.

"No way, you haven't heard of them? Where are we then?" Kimiko asked, looking scared. "You're in Konoha. No, I never heard of them. Never."

Kimiko started to panic. Ping was also panicing. Miho was remaining calm on the outside, but was inwardly tinking 'Oh, crap', Erika was like she always was, Largo still didn't understand anything, and Piro started to cry. First he got stuck in Japan and now he was stuck in world that didn't even know where Tokyo or America was. His life couldn't get any worse. Like there was some seriusly evil teenage girl controling his every movement. But that couldn't be hapening, now could it?

Just then, Naruto ran in and said:

"Hey, Kabuto! We're going to the-- what the hell! " He shouted when he saw Piro. " Kabuto, when did you get a brother?"

"He's not my brother." Kabuto and Piro said in unison.

"Then who are you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm Piro." Piro responded. The others were getting annoyed that Naruto hadn't noticed them. Erika cleared her throat loudly. Naruto looked around the room and noticed that there were other people.

"Huh? Who are you guys?"

"First off, who are you?"

"I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"That's nice, I'm Erika Hayasaka. The idiot with the confused look is Largo, he doesn't speak Japanese, the girl with the ear-blades is Ping, Miho is the girl in black, and Kimiko is the girl next to me."

"Anybody want ramen?" Naruto asked randomly.

Everyone exept for Largo sweatdropped, since Largo STILL had no clue what was going on.

"Umm, sure. I haven't had that in a while. I guess." Erika said, shrugging.

"Let's go! Believe it!" Naruto said. Everyone got a even bigger sweatdrop. Largo had noticed a kunia. Largo ran to the kunia.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked.

"What he say?" Naruto asked. Miho repeated what Largo said. "Oh, that's a kunia. Duh. Everyone knows what a kunia is." Naruto explained, as if they were stupid.

"Not nessecarily, Naruto. They aren't ninjas so they don't know what it is. I don't think they've even seen one before." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

"What! How could they have never seen one before!"

"You ever heard of some places called Tokyo or America?" Kabuto asked.

"Only in manga. It was written by some dude. Fred something." Naruto replied, giving a fox-like frown.

"We're from Tokyo and America." Ping said, grinning.

"No way! You mean they actually exist!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This could take a while to explain everything." Piro said in english.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand you." Kabuto asked.

"Just take us to the Ramen Shop and we'll explain on the way." Piro said, sighing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

_**I edited this further after realizing that I didn't do a very good beta job. Sorry. I'll edit other chapters further as well. Eventually.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When Kabuto finds out about Largo's little...'Problem'**

**Disclaimer: I own neither MegaTokyo nor Naruto. They belong to Fred Gallager and that other dude(forgot his name), but soon I shall control all Anime!**

♥♥♥♥♥

Kabuto and Co. went to the Ramen shop. It was there that all the trouble started. Everyone bought beef ramen.

Then Largo asked Piro if there were any game stations anywhere close by. Piro repeated the question to Kabuto and Naruto, but they said no.

Piro gave Largo Kabuto's answer. Then Largo hit his head against the counter. Piro could already see trouble unfolding.

"So, Kabuto. What did you and Naruto mean by 'ninjas' earlier?" Tohya asked.

"Well, Naruto and I are both ninjas." Kabuto said as he picked up some ramen wih his chopsticks.

" Ninjas? Like Junpei, that wierd ninja that Largo managed to L33Tify?" Piro asked.

"L33T? What's that?" Naruto asked with a mouthfull of ramen.

"It's stuff that Largo likes to talk like and stuff with computers." Erika said.

"Computers? What're those?" Kabuto asked.

"Ping's a computer. A robot girl. PS2 assescory. Data contanor." Piro said.

"So they're like data contanors?" Kabuto asked, still confused.

"Yeah. That's exactly what they are. You can also play games on them and do research with them." Kimiko said.

"Interesting. Your world is filled with strange things, I guess. To fit in here, however, we're going to have to get you some ninja gear." Kabuto said, giving off a small grin.

"Yeah, but first we need to teach Largo Japanese." Piro said, rubbing the back of his head, and laughing. "He's practically insane enough as it is in only one langugage." He mutter off-handidly.

Meanwhile, in MegaTokyo World, Dom, Ed, and Junpei were each looking for someone. Ed was looking for Ping, Dom was looking for Erika, and Junpei was looking for Largo.

Just then, a black vortex very much like the one that Piro and Co. went thru apeared. No one noticed it. It was right on scedual. It was the portal to Naruto World. A giant black hand reached out and grabbed Ed, Dom, and Junpei, dragging them to Naruto.

But this time it was different. Instead of making them land on Kabuto, it made them land on Kankuro. Kankuro was squashed as the ninja and two Sony workers landed on top of him. Temari was shocked and Gaara sweatdropped.

"Ooff! Get offa me!" Kankuro said.

"Junpei sorry." Junpei apologized as he and the two Sony workers got off of poor Kankuro, who looked like a squashed kitty.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Gaara asked menacingly.

"I'm Dom, and this is Ed. I beleive his name is Junpei. We came from Tokyo."

Back with Kabuto, it had been twenty minutes since the ramen shop, and Largo had already destroyed a building, the ramen shop, a trash can, and a lamp. Largo was currently running through Konoha screaming "Zombies!" at the top of his lungs.

Everyone that saw him sweatdropped and took him for some insane teenager. Then Largo slipped on a banana peel and landed head-first into a barrel of Sake, which was not good.

He drank the whole container, pulled himself up, and started to run again, only to slip on yet another banana peel and fly head-first into a brickwall. Now with his head bashed in a little, he started running in circles scraeming "I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding!" then he acciedently ran into Sakura and his hand touched her butt, which made her beat Largo to a pulp and leave. Sasuke was walking by when he saw Largo and sweatdropped a bit.

Finally, Piro and Co. caught up with Largo and saw a sweatdropping Sasuke, a pissed Sakura, and a Largo running around in circles very bruised and shouting "I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!"

This had been a strange day indeed. Then, Largo slipped on yet ANOTHER banana peel a landed head-first, again, into a brickwall, then slipped on yet another banana peel and landed head-first into one of those jumbo trash cans.

Now Largo was smelly, bleeding, and bruised. This caused everyone to get a massive sweatdrop. Sasuke was first to notice Piro and Co. and asked them who they were.

"Kimiko, it's your turn to introduce us." Erika said.

" Since when we're we taking turns? "Kimiko asked.

" Since just now. "

" Fine.I'm Nanasawa Kimiko. That's Hayasaka Erika, Tohya Miho, Ping-Chan, Piro-kun, and the guy running around in circles is Largo." Kimiko said.

Everyone nodded or waved exept Largo since he didn't understand anything and was still in the trash can, which Piro was trying to pull him out of. Trying but not succeding.

"So where are you all from?" Sakura asked.

"Erm...I don't really feel like explaining that all over again. We already explained it all to Naruto and Kabuto." Piro said, still focused on pulling Largo out of the trash.

Suddenly, Seraphim popped out of nowhere and landed on Piro's shoulder.

"Piro, you should really be worrying about how to get back home instead of how to pull Largo out of the trash." Seraphim said.

"I can't just leave him here, though.It's my fault we're in this mess in the first place.He shouldn't be the one suffering." Piro responded.

"Yeah he should.He was actually the one who started this all with the E3 thing or whatever.You just took advantage of him being drunk." Seraphim said monotonusly.

"I guess."

No one noticed that Piro was talking to himself. They just thought he was talking to Largo. Later, Largo was out of the trash, no longer smelly, and had a large scar on his forehead. All thanks to Kabuto. Exept for the scar part. That was left over from being slammed headfirst into a brickwall. Twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Naruto to MegaTokyo**

**Chapter Three: **Largo Learns Japanese

**Disclaimer: I own niether Naruto nor MegaTokyo, even though I wish I did.If I did own them, Zabuza would of had a much bigger part and wouldn't of died, and Piro and Kabuto wouldn't look so much alike.**

Dom, Ed, and Junpei were curently running from Gaara, who didn't belive they were from Tokyo and thought they were assassins and was trying to kill him.That thought was increased when Ed fired a gun at Gaara, but the sand protected him.

_**Kabuto's House, 8:09 P.M.**_

Meanwhile, Erika, Piro, and Miho were teaching Largo Japanese. It wasn't going so well. Largo kept slipping on banana peels and going headfirst into inamanate objects and occasionaly people. Where were all these banana peels coming from? Seraphim noticed that Boo was eating bananas and throwing the peels on the ground, which Largo would slip on.

Naruto was sitting on a box near the trash can in Kabuto's house and would laugh each time Largo slipped on a banana peel. Or at least he did until Largo crashed into him. Largo was learning Japanese little by little. So far he knew how to say 'yes', 'no', 'please', 'thank you', 'no thanks', 'trash can', and 'banana peel'. And it had only been an hour! It was a new record! ( Largo's one of my favorites in MegaTokyo. I'm not being mean, I'm just saying that...he's a little dim and paraniod.)

_**The Streets of Konoha**_

An hour later, Dom, Ed, and Junpei escaped from Gaara, only to find out they were lost. Ed threatened a person to get the info he needed and let the person go, with out having to fire a single bullet. That made Ed sad.(lol. reminds me of that fma icon) Junpei seemed happy to be surronded by ninjas, though the ninjas were not happy about Junpei's grammar...

_**Kabuto's House, 9:25**_

Elsewhere, Largo had made a great improvement in learning Japanese. He now knew more phrases in the language. But, unfortunetly, it wasn't even close to Junpei's grammar.

Naruto had gone home and Kabuto was working on some new project. Kimiko and Ping were talking about things that they thought were interesting and cool. Miho had gotten tired of teaching Largo and was reading one of Kabuto's medical books, Erika was snoozing in an armchair, and Seraphim was typing up a report while Boo was eating bananas and throwing them on the ground, which Piro picked up every so often. Piro was now teaching Largo the Japanese alphabet and numbers, which was a good start.

_**With the Sand Sibs, 9:45**_

Temari was reading, Kankuro was wondering why those people had landed on him, and Gaara was thinking about who those people were and who they worked for. More of Dom and Ed than Junpei. He had never seen the clothes they wore before.

Just then, from his perch on the hotel, he saw three people walking. As it turned out, it was Dom, Ed, and Junpei. Junpei, Ed and Dom had called a truce to not attack anyone until they figure out where they were, and how to get back home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaara asked, apearing out of a swirl of sand behind them. Ed and Dom would have screamed, but seeing as they sneak attacked each other, they were use to it. Junpei just said hello.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." Gaara snarled.

"We're trying to go home. And trying to figure out where we are."Ed said in broken Japanese, trying to keep cool.

"Feh, I doubt it. Who are you and who hired you?"Gaara demanded.

"No one hired us. And we already told you who we were." Dom said, also in broken Japanese.

"Hn."Gaara snorted.

"Junpei think you should back off."Junpei warned. Then they heard a crash.

As it seemed, Largo had slipped on another banana peel and went out an open window straight into the building across the street. Largo slid down the building and was once again bleeding.

Gaara, Junpei, Dom, and Ed went to the source of the crash they heard, only to find a bleeding Largo. Dom, Ed, and Junpei helped Largo up.

"What L33T master doing here?" Junpei asked in english.

"Junpei! Dom! Ed! I can't beleive you got sucked in here too!"Largo exclaimed. "Dudes, I have learned a new skill! Japanese! Ph43r my L33T skillz!"

"Very good, Largo! Now we can move on to learning to reading Japanese!" Ed said sarcasticly.

Largo missed the sarcasim and said "Oh, Piro's working on that. Still need to master the alphabet."

Piro and Co. went to go get Largo back inside when Piro noticed Dom and Ed

."Dom! Ed! What are you doing here?"Piro asked.

"That's what we would like to know." Ed said.

"Hey, I know you!" Erika said, pointing at Dom.

"You're that one guy who keeps pestering me to join Sony. And you're that guy I beat to a pulp for for Ping."Erika said irritatedly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ed.

"Yeah, he keeps trying to blow me up and kill me!" Ping said. Gaara twitched when Ping said kill.

"Who's he?" Piro asked, pointing to Gaara.

"I dunno. When we came here, he was just here around this guy we fell on and he asked us who we were and where we came from and we told him and he tryed to kill us!" Dom said, mildly annoyed.

Gaara twitched again.

"So who are you?" Kimiko asked Gaara.

"Subaku No Gaara."Gaara replyed.

"Gaara of the desert? Sw33t name, d00d!"Largo said.

"Ignore him." Miho said.

"Who are you guys? I know you're Kabuto."Gaara said, refering to Kabuto.

"Tohya's turn." Piro said.

"Why is it my turn to introduce us?" Miho asked, giving off a mild glare at Piro.

"You have better vocabulary than Largo." Erika stated simply.

"Fine. I'm Miho Tohya. He's Piro. That's Nanasawa Kimiko, Hayasaka Erika, Largo, and Ping." Tohya said. Since Largo now understood a bit more of Japanese, he waved when Tohya said his name.

"That's all the info I needed." Gaara said as he disapeared in a vortex of sand. The people who were left behind besides Kabuto blinked in confusion on how that had just happened, and then...

"W00tage! That l00k3d like a sw33t 3s(ap4ge move! Somebody t34ch me that next!" Largo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in their.

"..."

_**THWAP!!**_

"oww..."

**The next chapter shall be in Gaara's POV. I would of had this up sooner, but the evil homework of doom appeared from the tall grass. I Would like to thank my awesome reviewers for...well, reviewing. Also, I would like to thank the Anon. reviewer Justin for giving me some advice, and would like to advise him to read SaturnSetoSilvertail's original, which is still linked to her homepage as a fic (Why it still is, I don't know). Talk about an eyesore. Sorry, Saturn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara's Thoughts**

**Disclaimer:**** I may not own them yet, but I'm working on convincing them to let me own them. Fred put up a new comic today. Yay! I can't wait till the next comic. All the comics so far have been all weepy. Quite annoying actaully. If you have no clue what the hell I'm talking about, visit and you'll understand.**

_Ths chapter has flashbacks. Beware._

_**Chapter Four:**_ The Thoughs of Gaara!

After I met Tohya and Ping last night, I felt a little less bitter. Not much, but just a tiny bit. Like a penny out of a million dollers. Tohya is quite dark. She wore all dark clothes like black and purple. Ping, on the other hand, wore quite light colors such as pink and orange. I felt my ears perk up and listen some more when Ping said 'kill'. That red-head named Largo seemed quite in pain. I think. I belive he hit his head on a brick wall next door. I didn't know that Kabuto had a brother. They look so similar. Not like my family. Oh, wait. I don't have one. Maybe that's why. Then there was that Erika girl. She seemed to show no emotion at all. I wonder if something happened. It's sunrise. There goes Erika and that other girl. Kimiko, was it? I wonder where they're going. Perhaps I should follow them...

_"We have to get away! He's going to kill us! Couldn't you of told him something else!" Ed said, running._

_"It's 'Couldn't you have' not 'couldn't you of', you fool!"Dom said running._

_"Junpei think this not right time for grammer lesson."Junpei said, also running._

_"Shut up, fool!" Dom said._

_"Shoot him, damn it!" Ed said, panicing._

_Dom turned around and stopped, holding some sort of weapon._

_**BAM!**_

_Went the weapon. Something flew out and was heading twards me at high speed. The sand blocked it. When I looked at where he was at, he was gone._

I heard two clocks coming from the room where my siblings were sleeping, followed by the sound of someone smashing one.

A few hours later, Kimiko and Erika are heading back. They seem to have went shopping. I'll never know what it is with girls and shopping. I hop off the roof and land on my feet. I follow Kimiko and Erika to see Ed, Dom, Junpei, Ping, Tohya, Largo, and Piro waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dom asked.

"Sorry. It was hard to shop when we couldn't take everyone with us." Erika said sarcastically. "Not to mention I didn't know what sizes you were in." Erika and Kimiko handed each one of them a bag. Afterwards, they all went into the house.

**Sorry this chapter's so short but it's hard to keep Gaara in character and with him being the narriator it was really hard. Any ways, I want to pair Gaara up with ether Ping or Tohya.The results will be in four chapters from this one.**

**SaturnSetoSilvertail**

Edited by Wait.What Original by SaturnSetoSilvertail


	5. Chapter 5

_**Becoming Ninjas**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own them.Sorry.But I do own my insane ideas.

_Wow, this is actually more popular than it's original posting. Also, for all you ShadowShippers (MihoSasu), Saturn (Now AemohEscuro) had previously left a one-shot. I posted it, and left it totally unedited. Which means that it most likely has tons of spelling errors. It's also bolded and centered, since that was an old marking of one of Saturn's fics. I suppose I should start calling her Aemoh now. Meh, oh well. This one was an ass to edit, because it was so short and I wanted to add descriptions and all. But I added descriptions of their outfits, which is something the original didn't have. And Yuki and her friends are sucked into Naruto land, which is another thing the original didn't have. So be happy. And review._

Kimiko and Erika had just finished shopping for the ninja gear. Miho wanted stuff in dark colors, Ping wanted stuff in light colors, Largo wanted L33T stuff, and the rest of them didn't care. Junpei got nothing since he was already a ninja.

Largo was still having his little 'problem', since Boo kept eating bananas and no matter how much she tried, Seraphim couldn't get the hamster to stop. She even tried the "You're a hamster, you don't eat bananas" thing and it didn't work. So as a result, Largo keeps slipping and going headfirst into things, causing Kabuto to occassionally laugh out loud depending on what he crashed into, and what the result was. Boo did occassionally feel a bit sorry since he was Largo's brain and all, but he eventually got over it.

Dom and Ed were running around, trying to kill each other with explosives, handhelds, and numerous other weapons that made loud noises. After a while, Erika had to come and break them up, mainly by whacking over the head with her fist.

It was time for them to put their outfits on. Miho, Ping, Erika, and Kimiko were looking pretty good in their outfits. Piro looked like a Kabuto-clone, only his outfit was more cream colored that the odd purple-brown of the Medical Ninja's outfit. Largo looked kinda weird. Dom and Ed were already trying to kill each other with their new toys once again, but more or less, they looked decent.

Miho had on a plain, black shirt that cut off at the shoulders, black and purple striped gloves, a pair of black shorts with pockets for storing stuff in, the studded belt from her previous outfit, mid-lower leg high black combat boots, a black pouch for storing more stuff in, and a black shuriken and kunai pouch that was attached to her purple and black long-socks. She also kept her ribbons, but she ditched the ring on her thumb as well as a few other unneeded accessories.

Ping had a plain light blue shirt that had semi long sleeves, as well as a pair of dark blue shorts, the standard blue Ninja shoes, a light blue pouch for holding weapons and items in, and the blue shuriken and kunai pouch on her right leg. She put her hair in two simple pigtails and left them alone.

Erika wore a plain brown long sleeved shirt under a plain green short sleeved shirt, as well as a camouflage skirt and the blue Ninja shoes. Her green pouch was slanted on her waist, and her brown shuriken and kunai pouch was on her leg. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, with only a strand of hair from each side coming down.

Kimiko had a short sleeved grey shirt that was plain except for a few words on the front, as well as a darker grey pair of shorts that went down to her knees. She had on black knee socks, which her shuriken and kunai pouch was attached to, and her standard blue Ninja shoes. She had a small backpack that was an odd unidetifiable color instead of the normal Ninja pouch.

Largo had a black trench coat that was open and showed a grey shirt. He had pants instead of shorts. The pants also had many pockets, which removed the need for the pouch and the shuriken/kunai holder that normally would reside on his leg. For precaution, there were shuriken/kunai holders on each forearm, which were hidden by his trench coat. He had black combat boots like Miho, but his were metal toed. On his back were two katana. Largo had also placed his guns into little hidden inside pockets of his trench coat. Largo was disappointed that his outfit didn't come with black sunglasses.

Dom and Ed had outfits similar to Largo's, except Erika had them customized so that they showed the companies they worked for's logo on the back of their trench coats. Also, Dom traded in his normal work shoes for the classic Ninja shoes. Instead of katana attached to the back of his trench coat, Ed had two 22" guns that were fully stocked with bullets.

_**In the MegaTokyo Universe...**_

_**11:45**_

Yuki Sonda and her friends Asako and Maimi were having lunch break, and they decided to spend it by visiting Yuki's 'boyfriend', as Asako had put it. Yuki really didn't want for them to come with her, but Maimi had decided to, for lack of a better word, be a bitch and blackmail Yuki into letting them come with her. They were standing right outside Mega Gamers, and Yuki was having a "Nooo...I don't want to go in...but I do want to go in...but I dun wanna go in!" moment. Maimi rolled her eyes and shoved her two friends into the store. The only one inside was Yanagisawa, who was currently wondering where the hell his two workers had gone. He really didn't feel like working, so he just stared at the spot where they should be, hoping that they'd magically appear and start working.

So far it hadn't worked.

Yanagisawa was so engrossed in staring at the desk, he didn't notice the three teens sneak into the back room. Maimi, who was infront of them, tripped over a stray beer can and grabbed Yuki and Asako's shirts, accidently pulling them all into the freshly opened portal to the Naruto World. Unfortunately, Neji had been walking home from one of Gai-sensei's insane requests, and now three teens fell on top of him. _I've heard of girl's falling for you, but never falling from the sky and crushing you!_

_**Back With the Others**_

_**12:00**_

Largo slipped on a banana peel, and as a result went head-first into everyone's favorite Snake Sanin, Orochimaru who had been walking over to check on his right hand Ninja and have him fix Orochimaru lunch. That led to Largo being almost killed by Orochimaru's pet snakes and having him go to the hospital due to all his recent wounds and snake bites. Some were in very...akaward places, to say the least.

"Making new friends?" Orochimaru asked as he walked up to the silver haired Medical Ninja. The Medical Ninja looked up at his master before turning back to his work, which was discovering the cure for the Bubonic Plague. In another timeline farther into the future, a green and red haired demoness was beating the silver haired Medical Ninja into a pulp with a large boomerang.

"New allies. They aren't ninja. Not yet." Kabuto said, as he fiddled with some chemicals. They didn't react well, so the concoction exploded. Kabuto was pissed.

"Excellent. New ninja for Sound." Orochimaru said evilly, giving a creepy looking grin and licking his lips.

Then something caught his eye. It was everyones favorite gothic girl Miho Tohya, who was currently watching in mild amusement as Dom and Ed tried to kill each other with kunia, shuriken, handhelds, explosives and numerous other weapons of mass destruction, such as the Chibi Kill-Stick. He frowned as he looked at her eye color, which was a yellow gold. Perhaps...?

**The end for now. At least until tommorrow. What does Orochimaru want with Miho? Only I know.(Actually, I'm still thinking about that.) Who will win Gaara's heart? You can answer that by reviewing!**

Ping - 1

Miho - 0

The people want Miho to go with Sasuke. I agree. Sorta...I'm thinking Dom or Ed should go with Anko.

_Created by SaturnSetoSilvertail (now Aemoh Escuro), edited by Wait.What_


	6. Chapter 6

_**When Naruto and MegaTokyo Collide**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I Don't own them.Yet

_**Becoming Ninjas Part 2**_

Orochimaru walked up to Miho.

"You're a very dark girl, aren't you?" He asked, which caused Miho to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But I prefer the term 'Gothic', thank you." She replyed darkly, eyeing the pale Snake Sannin curiously.

"Hmm...I'll be seeing you in the near future." Orochimaru said, and vanished.

After he was gone a while, Miho shivered.

"He is a total creep."

Kabuto heard this and laughed a little, before looking around to make sure Orochimaru wasn't hiding anywhere and saw him.

Meanwhile, Gaara was trying to find his teddy that he carryed with him on missions and stuff.

Little did he know, Kankuro had 'accidently' stuck it in the motel washing machine on "ARE YOU NUTS?" Wash.

Teddy was never seen again.

Unfortunately, Temari came in while Kankuro was putting Gaara's poor teddy in the wash, and ended up almost killing Kankuro.

Actually, Temari told Gaara what Kankuro had done to his bear, and so Kankuro was currently running through Konoha trying to escape from Gaara's sand.

Poor Kankuro.

_**Back With Piro And Co...**_

Largo was still slipping on banana peels and going headfirst into things. The last time he went headfirst into something, it was poor, poor Sasuke.

This caused his fangirls to get very angry.

So, Sasuke's Fangirls_**tm**_ were currently trying to kill Largo with Kunia, Shuriken, Exploding tags, and weapons that they stole from Dom and Ed, who were currently thinking about opening a business for Explosives, Handhelds, and Other Objects That Made Loud Noises_**tm**_ for destroying paraniod people. But then Dom and Ed realized they weren't fighting so that plan went down the drain and they started fighting again.

This caused 1/8th of Kanoha to be destroyed.

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto had just accidently burnt Kakashi's "Icha Icha Para dise", so now Kakashi was trying to destroy him into next year.

"Get back here, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"No way!" Naruto yelled back, still running.

Then, Naruto tripped and fell right on poor Hinata-chan who was out shopping with her cousin Neji. They were out purchasing food and items for the new members of the Hyuuga household.

Hinata dropped all her bags, causing the glass products inside to shatter and go into Kakashi's legs like little mini arrows.

"Ow!" Kakashi cried, running around in circles when he slipped on a banana peel and landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke's Fangirls_**tm**_ stopped chasing Largo and decided to chase Kakashi.

But since Kakashi had all those shards of glass in his legs, he couldn't run very fast and was soon gobbled up by the evil, Sasuke-deprived, fangirls.

Kakashi was never seen again.

Then, Neji decided to walk outside while carrying all the bags of whatever Hinata bought.

And he saw Naruto on top of Hinata.

And so Neji was now trying to kill Naruto with all types of jutsus and was chasing Naruto through-out Konoha.

This caused another 1/8th of Konoha to be destroyed.

_**Meanwhile, with Piro and Company...**_

Largo had returned to Kabuto's house with a few scratches.

Kabuto then took everyone to the Ninja Academy, where they signed up for classes.

_**A Few Days Later...**_(With Naruto and Neji)

Naruto was still running from Neji.

With Gaara And Kankuro...

"Gaara! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Kankuro was so busy shouting his apology to Gaara that he didn't see who was in front of him.

This caused Kankuro and Naruto to collide.

This made no one angry, and Gaara and Neji stopped chasing them.

For like two minutes.

Now Kankuro and Naruto were both running from Gaara and Neji.

_**With Yuki and Co.**_

Hanabi was talking to the three teenage girls and explaining Ninja techniques to them. She showed them a few basic Ninja techniques, as well as hand signs. The only one who really got it was Asako. Shocker. Quiet litteraly, too, seeing as it was a Lightning Jutsu that Hanabi had taught. And Hinabi's father had to be the practice dummy. Which sucked for him.

But it was awesome for all the haters he had. Who wants fired asshole on a stick? No one? Meh. I'll just give it Shukaku later...

It seemed that not only was Asako the most persistant annoyer in the universe, she was also a pretty decent Ninja technique learner. Which was awesome for her. Meanwhile, Yuki and Maimi plotted her death for being such a bad ass Ninja aready.

The polls are still open, so you still vote for who you want Gaara to be paired up with. Also, Ed may be paired up with Anko. Also, next chapter I actually start to write. The past six chapters are what Aemoh (Saturn) had written. I might not get to update, however, since my computer is being an ass once again and won't let me have any internet windows up, and when i do try to load them up, it takes ages. Damn computer. Also, the last bit with Yuki and Co. was of my own plottiness. They might not stick around for very long, but I decided to add them. Why, I really don't know, but I did.

Aemoh Escuro, Wait.What


	7. Chapter 7

_**When Naruto and MegaTokyo Collide**_

_w00tage! Now I get to start writing! This is gonna be awesome! Oh, and now that I've taken over, this fic'll actually have a plot! And, we'll see action and a few other things other than plotless humor! But plotless humor is still funny! Anyways, I've been rereading some of the MT comics to get a good idea of the characters. Which sucks, since I was reading them online and, well, my computer hates the internet for some reason. The Holidays are coming up soon, whic is just plain awesome. I love th holidays. They're the perfect time to get my brain back from the evil school. Time to write, Hells yeah! Oh, and when I write, I swear alot, btw. Also, Dom can apparently speak Japanese fluently. Not too sure about Ed, tho._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own MegaTokyo. She does, however, try to draw as good as Fred-san. Unfortunately, she sucks.

Wait.What: Oi! I know it's true and all, but do you have to be so mean about it? -sulks in corner-

_**Chapter Seven:**_ Academy Days

The new Ninja-to-be got up bright and early the next day. Kabuto intended to get the newbies a tutor so they could be trained without the embarrassment of being stuck with little kids. It didn't work out too well. So, the newbie Ninjas had to get up at six in the morning, eat breakfst, and be at the Academy by eight to start the courses. Of course, this was a real pain for the people who were use to sleeping in, like Ed and Largo. Kabuto decided to use the time inbetween to teach the Ninja Newbies the basics. Chakra, Jutsus, ect.

Currently, Kabuto was teaching them the solid Shadow Clones, which were really forbidden even though they were used alot. Why people used them when they were forbidden, I don't know. Nor do I care. The important thing was that Kabuto was teaching them how to do the Shadow Clones, and only Junpei, Miho, Largo, and Erika were suceeding. Junpei had been trained earlier, however, so he didn't need to go to the Academy, he just needed to grasp some basics and then he was off. Erika could defend herself quiet easily, and obviously as well, seeing as she had managed to break Largo's arm in the past. Largo was good at recoginzing danger and taking damage. Kind of obvious, however, seeing as he managed to get hurt almost every single day. Miho was...well, Miho. In all her weirdness, she had apparently gained the graces of being a fast learner in the ways of the Ninja.

Dom seemed to handle the weapons easily, and Ed did as well. Ed had a basic grasp of the language, while Dom was fluent in it. Dom also had more common sense than Ed and was not as reckless. Ed, however was very persistant and came up with interesting plans during the scrimage from the previous night and was good at taking damage like Largo.

Piro was smart, and very good at taking blows to the head. He was able to trick Ed, and came up with a few good plans of his own. Kimiko paniced a lot, but she moved quickly and had really good chakra control. She also seemed to have a generous deposite of it. Ping, however, was doing horribly. Being a computer, she couldn't mae chakra and had to rely on battle plans, weapons, basic defense measures, and downloaded attacks and defenses from back when they were still in Tokyo.

Out of all of them, Junpei and Miho seemed to have the best ability as Ninja. Miho quickly grasped the Shadow Clone, and Kabuto sent her off to work on Chakra control, something that she wasn't the best at. Slowly, everyone got the hang of the Shadow Clone. They took a short break, before heading off to the Academy. They had checked with the Hokage if it was okay for them to become Ninja two days ago, and he had approved them. But he gave Miho a strange look when he saw her. Actually, pretty much everyone did that. Maybe it was the cat ears she had on her head. Today she had taken the cat ears off her head, however.

They were placed in a class for older students who were about eleven. Which sucked, because that meant they were all about five to ten years older than the children in the class. The teacher, Iruka, placed Erika in charge of translating what he said to Largo, since Largo still didn't understand very much Japanese. He was learning, yes, but it would take him quiet a while before he gained complete mastery over the language. At least he knew the Japanese alphabet now...

Currently, Iruka was teaching the Replacement Jutsu. They all went outside and had to work on it. They had a pretty good exercise. You had to get it correct or you would get hit by a fellow classmate. They did this for a while, and Miho was the first of the Ninja Newbies to actually get it. She really did seem to have a talent for this.

_**At The Hyuuga Household...**_

A branch member was teaching the three girls more Jutsu and basic Chakra control techniques. Yuki was pretty good at chakra control, but she didn't do too well with the hand signs. They were pretty difficult to form. Maimi was studying some scrolls on Jutsu and chakra control. Asako was playing with Kunai. Uhm, isn't that a bad idea? Asako didn't have very good aim, but she was improving. She, like Miho, seemed very good at grasping the Ninja basics.

A few days ago, Hinata and Neji had gone out shopping for the three girls. Well, Hinata went shopping. Neji just went around being a body guard. I mean, that'd be just plain wrong if a guy went shopping for girls clothes. Seriously.

Yuki had on a dull green outfit that was like a dress. On the bottom part was the Hyuuga caging symbol, which served to remind every branch member of their fate if they disobeyed the hier to the Hyuuga family's friends. She had green ninja shoes, and her pouch was carried like a backpack. She wore green fingerless gloves that went up to her fore arm, and her shuriken and kunai pouch was bandaged and tied to her leg.

Asako had on a blue tank top with blue pants that were more like pajama bttoms than pants, and blue net gloves. Her shuriken and kunai pouch was bandaged and tied to both her fore arms, and her pouch for carrying stuff was around her waist. She had on standard blue Ninja shoes.

Maimi wore a red shirt that had sleeves that went down to her fore arms, and some black shorts. She had red Ninja shoes, and her pouch was on her back like Yuki's. She had long striped socks that went up to her shorts and her shuriken and kunai pouch was tied to them. She had fingerless hand gloves that were red that had no particular design on them placed on her hands.

Together, they were the Powerpuff Girls! Actually, no. They were going to be the Hyuuga Household's secret weapon. That was their purpose, and only reason for being allowed to stay at the home and be trained by the Hyuugas. And, it was growing close to lunch time...

_Eh, I ran out of ideas. So sue me. Actually, don't. Anyways, this chapter was totally written by me and most likely isn't very funny. but hey, at least it was long, right? And I gave some hints as well! Anyways, the polls are still open, so vote your hearts away. And no, there will noy be any OroMiho. Ew, that's sick and twisted, even for me._


End file.
